


Stand By You

by Slothbeans



Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Ned Leeds, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bisexuality, Bully Flash Thompson, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gay, Gay Character, Homophobia, Hurt Peter Parker, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: A world where you discover your sexuality on your sixteenth birthday - the flag colors painted under your eye by some unknown force. Though Peter finds confirmation in the colors splashed beneath his eye, his classmates do their best to make him feel invalidated.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Notes. This story explores bisexuality and the bias against it within a High School setting. There will be a lot of stereotypes mentioned, as well as some homophobic slurs towards the end. I do not believe in any of these, but they needed to be added for story purposes. 
> 
> Please be cautious while reading!

[Based on a Tiktok by Distractedleo](https://www.tiktok.com/@distractedleo/video/6829858251581017349)

Peter waits by the bathroom mirror for his sexuality. It's an essential moment in every person's life. One that gives intense meaning to their being - the reasoning for their feelings struggling with their entire life. An explanation of who they've been as a person. But also a prediction of who they're going to become.

It's nearly midnight, the minutes ticking closer towards the start of the new day. Tomorrow will be Peter's birthday. He's been alive for sixteen long years. It won't be that much longer until he gets the answers to all his questions. Three hundred seconds until the most important question of his life is answered.

Does Peter like girls? Does he like guys? Does he like no one at all?

No. Peter doesn't think that the last one is possible. Even though his cheek is bare, he's aware most people experience the effects of their sexuality before their sixteenth birthday. The young man is pretty sure that he's had sexual feelings towards people. His best friend Ned is asexual, though he does date at times. He doesn't love Ned any less for who he is. He can't imagine anyone being judged based on something they can't control.

Peter has nothing against asexual people, but he's pretty sure that's not who he is.

He knows he has feelings towards girls. Since he was little, he's been having crushes on girls before he began to understand what sexuality is. Last year, there was a thing with his decathlon team leader - Liz - though it had ended pretty severely when she suddenly had to move away. It had brought their newly blossomed relationship to a sudden end. It had taken a while to get past the heartbreak.

There's also a girl in his class he kind of likes. Her name's Michelle. Peter doesn't know much about her yet, but she always seems to choose seats near them. He's pretty sure that she wants to join their social circle, but she never tries to do so. She's kind of the quiet, mysterious loner type.

Michelle took over as leader of the decathlon team in Liz's absence. It wasn't too long after that Peter started to notice her. He even suspects that she may be flirting with him, though he can't be entirely sure.

Maybe his sexuality is being attracted to people leading decathlon teams?

Peter's never had a crush on a boy before, but he isn't because he's against the idea. He has nothing against guys dating guys, but there's just never been another male at his school that he's been attracted to. Most of the guys in his class are jocks that don't have much color in their markings.

But he's seen some pictures of guys he thinks are hot. It's possible that he could be attracted to men. Peter's even saw the rare dick pic scrolling through his Tumblr feed and felt the blush dance across his cheeks as he imagined seeing one in person - fantasies that he would never reveal to anyone. He's not sure if it's embarrassment or possible sexual attraction. Still, it's a side of himself that he's open to exploring.

Not that he needs to explore or think anymore. Only two more minutes and all his teenage wondering will be explained. He won't have to dwell on his sexuality because it will be on display for everyone to see. 

Then there's no going back. There's no hiding your sexuality from the public eye. Not that Peter would ever want to hide such a crucial part of who he is. He wants to use his mark to inspire others. Even if he's confused at times, he wants others to find comfort in his journey.

Peter thinks back to his Aunt May's earlier words. She has a very critical midnight shift at the hospital, so she can't be home to celebrate this momentous occasion with him, but she'd given him a big kiss on the forehead before leaving for the night. A small burnt cake sits in the kitchen for him to eat as a celebration.

_"I love you so much. I'm so so so sorry I can't be here with you tonight. But I want you to remember this, Peter. No matter what colors appear tonight, I could never love you any less. You are the most important person to me in the entire world, and nothing could ever change how much I love you."_

The countdown timer on his phone ticks away as it reaches the last few seconds in the day. It chimes with each number from ten to one. Peter planned on counting down with it, but now he's too nervous to speak. He holds his breath as the timer runs out instead.

Peter's cheek tingles as the color slowly starts to appear underneath his eye. It's a weird feeling, but pride blooms in his chest as the tones appear on his skin - tears twinkle in the corner of his eyes.

Pink. Purple. Blue.

He's bi. Peter is bisexual.

Not only that, but his mark is absolutely beautiful. For some people, it's just a few tears. For others, a few streams of color. Maybe a ribbon pattern if they're lucky. But Peter's mark is large and prominent, like watercolor paint streaming from beneath his eye. It almost looks as he's painted it on with his own two hands. He doesn't think he's ever seen a documented mark like this before. It's truly unique.

There's a very special guy or girl out there with the same mark painted under their cheek - someone who he's meant to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe even more than one person? Peter's not entirely against the idea of being poly, but he also really loves the idea of making one person happy for the rest of his life. He can't wait to find his soulmate. 

Which should be extremely easy with a mark like his. Something new and unique. Even if his soulmate differs in their sexuality, the painter's mark will be clear as day for him. He's been very blessed.

Peter decides to skip the cake for the night. He's too excited to get to school tomorrow and show off who he is to the rest of the student population. He can't be sure, but he's pretty sure he's the first bisexual to receive his mark in his entire grade. He can't wait to show his mark off and inspire others in the process.

Tomorrow will be a fantastic day. Peter can feel it in his heart.

* * *

Peter greets Ned at the bushes outside their school twenty minutes before the bell is set to ring. It's early enough that most students haven't arrived yet for class, besides the few early risers that are too tired to notice anything happening around them. It will give Peter the chance to show his mark off to his best friend in privacy. 

Ned approaches his best friend with a giddy smile. He's been waiting all year to share a mark alongside his best friend. This is such a monumental moment in his friend's life. He can only be excited for Peter. 

As soon as they're alone, Peter pulls down his hoodie and turns his head so his friend can inspect his mark. There's a huge grin as his colors are revealed.

"Oh... Bisexual. Nice."

Peter tilts his head. He thought his friend would be more excited, but maybe that's just in Peter's head. His friend is probably just trying to stay calm, so they don't pull any attention their way to class. It makes sense with so many people starting to arrive for the day.

Plus, there are still some stereotypes at their school for anyone attracted to the same sex. It's one of the things Peter wants to try to change now that he's been affirmed. But it makes sense to not call attention to the mark right away. It's best to play it safe until they're inside.

"At least you aren't attracted to me," Ned laughs.

"Yeah. No," Peter states. "That would be weird. You're like a brother to me."

But the comment sits in his head during the first period of his classes. It was probably just a joke. Nothing that Peter should be worrying about, but it sits heavy in his stomach nonetheless. He's never been attracted to his best friend before - something they're very open about. He loves him, but platonically only.

Why would that change just because of Peter's mark?

* * *

Peter gets his chance to find out during his third-period class. By then, the news of Peter's sexuality had spread throughout the school. He wasn't aware last night, but apparently, being bisexual is social suicide. The only other bisexual in the school had transferred out when people refused to leave him alone. That was years ago. Somehow no bisexuals have blossomed since.

Peter can hardly believe it. He's never once judged someone for the colors on their cheek. He can't even begin to articulate the reason someone else would do so.

But this is high school. No one is safe from social gossip.

Straight people are the most common sexuality in their society. Their high school reflects this pretty well. There's a fair amount of kids in his class that have been blessed with black and white markings under their eyes. Though plain in color, these people have the least struggles with their identity. They are society's norm. The breeders needed to keep the population going.

There's also a good amount of gay people in his class. The stigma of their rainbow markings is becoming lesser with time,. However, they still face some discrimination from homophobes and angry parents. Peter's always been lucky that his family supports him as he is.

Next are the lesbians. Girls marked with pinks, oranges, purples, and whites. There's a good handful of lesbians in his grade. They seem to be picked on less than the guys. Probably because lesbians are more often sexualized in their culture, but most of the girls take it in stride. He's proud of them.

Finally, there's a single asexual person - Ned. No one really cares about his friend because he's never done anything to upset anyone. He's a very friendly person by nature, though he can be shy at times. Ned has slipped under the radar because he doesn't cause anyone trouble.

But that's it. There are probably other sexualities in their school in the other grades, but those are pretty rare - pansexual, demisexual, graysexual, sapiosexual. It would be nice if some rarer identities popped up over the next few months. That way, he'd feel a little less singled out.

But as he listens to the whispers around him, he wonders if that's really true. No matter someone's sexuality, the school really seems to have a thing about bisexual people. He doesn't want anyone else to bloom because it would mean subjecting them to the same torment. A constant state of worry because he hears the whispers are around him. He can barely hear any of the words, but he knows they aren't good.

By the end of the day, Peter feels like he's heard it all. He has nothing left to give. Something that was once a point of pride in his life has quickly turned sour. He just wishes he could hide his beautiful mark away.

_"They're more likely to cheat, you know."_

_"He'll never be satisfied with a single partner. His soulmate will be heartbroken."_

_"He's just doing it for attention."_

_"Pick a side."_

_"It's not even a real thing."  
_

_"You either suck dick or you don't..."_

_"He's not one of us."_

_"Well! He's not one of us either!"_

Peter's tired of hearing it. He knows that none of these rumors are true. They're just horrific stereotypes brought on by the media and spread by gossip magazines. That doesn't make the words hurt any less. If this is what his peers think of him now, what hope does he have when he's finished with his schooling? When he has to go out into the workforce and prove himself worthy of a job?

It's the final period when someone finally stands up for him. Michelle - the girl he has the biggest crush on - says something. He's surprised that it took so long, but it doesn't surprise him that she was the one to say something. She's not the type to stand down as injustices happen. 

"You know who is bisexual? Tony Stark."

That brings a smile to Peter's face. Tony Stark has long been one of the teen's biggest idols. Michelle probably knows that since she sits so closely by him during lunch. He and Ned can get pretty loud when they start talking about new Stark Industries technologies, so she likely kept that bit of information tucked away in case she ever needed it. He finds comfort in her words.

"And how many men and women has he slept with?"

"Probably hundreds," one girl says.

"Probably thousands," the other replies.

Peter bows his head. They're right. Tony Stark is a horrible example. He's probably the biggest reason that bisexuals have such a horrendous reputation to begin with. Tears burn Peter's eyes for once admiring the man. He's been worshiping a false god for so long. He doesn't know how to be anyone else.

It doesn't matter that Tony Stark no longer plays the field - that he's living the family life with his beautiful soulmate and daughter. The man spent his life treating sex like entertainment. He stained the reputation of bisexuals everywhere. It's something Peter can never forgive him for.

* * *

Peter has a new nickname.

_Penis Parker._

It's not very original. Peter's sexuality actually includes men and women, but for some reason, Flash Thompson focuses on the male part and creates the nickname just for him. It spread through the school like wildfire alongside some damaging virginity rumors. They're all fake. Peter hasn't even kissed a girl.

To be fair, Flash Thompson was always a bully, but Peter's sexuality just happened to make it worse. It gave Flash another reason to hate him. It probably would have been the same no matter the colors on his cheek. Yet it makes Peter feel incredibly shitty about himself because he's already so frustrated with his mark. He doesn't want to think about his colors anymore. Not until he graduates high school.

Not only does the nickname hurt Peter, but it's a homophobic nickname. It probably damages more people than Peter. That's what hurts Peter the most. The teenager hopes to inspire people with his pride, but now he's being used as a scary story to scare other students. He's a warning tale of what happens when you're proud of who you are. How sexualities cause nothing but pain. 

There could be people questioning their sexuality right now. Maybe even ones that think they could be bisexual. Peter can't imagine what they're feeling. How scared they must be. Living in fear because they have feelings for both genders, but knowing the time is ticking down until they also become targets.

Peter can't imagine anything worse than hiding. Even as he looks at himself in the mirror and tries to burn his mark with scalding hot water, there's a part of him deep inside glad that's glad it doesn't fade. No amount of cleaner will remove the bright colors from his face.

This is who he is. It's who he will always be. It's something to be proud of.

He refuses to hide away in the closet any longer.

* * *

Peter spends the next few months refusing to back down. He wears his mark with his head high. He answers questions when people are actually interested in being educated. There's solidarity to be found on bisexual support forums with like-minded individuals. Other human beings who are struggling with their marks. He even joins his school's Gay-Straight Alliance.

Midterm exams are quickly approaching now. Most of the other teenagers are too busy studying to care about the mark on Peter's face, which he's thankful for. It gives him a well-needed breather from the stress of his life. The rumors and nicknames continue to fly, but he finds them lessening with time.

Peter can only hope people will forget about him by the time exams are finished. New gossip will fill the school. They will find someone else to hate.

But not Flash. Flash will never forget. Peter's not sure why the boy is so insistent on making his life a living hell. Flash used to bully an extensive range of students, but he switches most of his attention to the thin boy now. Somehow Peter's sexuality was so worthy that it demanded full-time teasing. 

Peter just wishes it could stop. The rumors he could deal with. The whispered insults hurt, but they didn't physically damage him in how the bully's comments do. Not only has Flash's insults become more and more homophobic, but he's resorted to laying his hands on Peter. A combination of hallway shoving, throwing objects from across homeroom, and the worst one of all, slapping Peter's ass without consent. Peter remembers throwing up the first time it happened - the ghost of a touch lingering on his skin for the remainder of the evening.

He finally has enough of it one day after his alliance meeting. The two boys are alone in the hallway in a mostly empty school. Peter's only staying behind to grab some books last minute when Flash approaches him in the hallway and calls him a faggot. The insult echoes down the empty corridors.

Peter turns in anger, slamming the locker behind him. It doesn't matter what happens now. He isn't letting anyone else deal with this anymore. No one deserves to be treated like this.

"What did you say?" Peter asks.

"You heard me. I asked if you've sucked any good cocks lately, faggot."

"There's nothing wrong with being bisexual. Or gay. Maybe if you looked in a mirror, Flash, you'd realize what's really going on here. It's not anything to be ashamed of."

Flash is so mad his eyes are bulging from his head - a vein popping on his neck. Everyone knows about the gay rumors. It's as clear as the small rainbow hidden under thick concealer on Flash's cheek. Most people know that Flash only bullies others to keep the attention off himself. But everyone knows what Flash is really hiding. What he's afraid of. They're just too scared to stand up to him.

Not Peter. He refuses to live in fear any longer. That's not him anymore.

"The fuck are you saying to me?"

Peter tries to soften his eyes and show the bully some kindness, but his muscles are too tense. They're stuck in flight or fight mode because he knows the violence could escalate at any moment. Peter's mind is trying to be a good person, but his body is absolutely terrified.

"Are you calling me gay? I'll show you fucking gay!"

Flash spends no time pushing himself into Peter's personal space. His face is red with anger, his eyes full of hatred and confusion. This boy has spent years terrorizing his peers. Most don't dare stand up to him, but of course, goody-two-shoes Peter Parker has to be the one to do so. 

It doesn't matter the reason. Flash is going to put him in his place. Teach this homo a lesson he won't forget.

Flash grabs Peter by the shirt, too quickly for his victim to react. His movements are swift and powerful as he uses the force to slam Peter back against the lockers behind them. A loud bang echoes through the hallways as his skull slams against the hard metal. But there's no one left in the school.

No students. No teachers. There's no one to save Peter from the assault.

Punches are thrown in his direction. Peter puts his hands up in an attempt to block his face, but a single punch slips through and hits right in his left eye. It floods with pain and tears, even though he's doing his best to keep himself from crying. Peter knows it will be swollen and bloody all night. It's not one of the first times he's gotten a black eye from his peers.

Then Flash throws Peter to the ground. It's easy when Peter is so much smaller in size. They have a similar height, but Peter is much leaner than his attacker. He spent most of his early childhood with asthma. Flash is a nerd too, but someone who spends much more time in the gym focusing on his physical appearance. Peter has no chance to stand up for himself. He never stood a chance.

Peter still refuses to react. Even though he was standing up to Flash seconds ago, there's no point in being physical now. He doesn't want to hurt Flash. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. All he wants is for the bullying to stop. Peter doesn't want to see anyone else be hurt by Flash's homophobic slurs. 

All he can do is protect himself from the incoming attacks. Keep his face and vital organs safe to the best of his ability. Peter curls into a ball on the floor and tucks his arms over his head.

Peter can feel a kick as Flash's foot collides with his ribs. They don't feel broken, but there's a powerful shock that moves through his body in return. Tears stream from his eyes. At least they're hidden enough from where he lays, but it makes him wonder how much more pain the boy can take.

The position - and fear of his life - reminds him of the safety drills their school practices every year. It makes him think of all the hatred his fellow classmates have shared over the years. They've judged each other for things out of their control. No wonder so many people snap under the pressure.

Another kick. This time straight into his ribs. Peter swears he can feel something snapping inside him as pain jolts through his body, more painful than before. How is that even possible? 

He can barely breathe. He's choking from not only a lack of air as he fears for his life, but there's a steady stream of blood streaming from his nose that's catching in his lungs. Most of it drips from his nostrils, but a large amount is dripping back into his throat. He's choking on his own blood.

There are words nearby. Peter can't exactly hear them. Not with the pounding in his ears. There's too much fear and pain for his brain to process anything but surviving. But someone's there.

"You can get up now. Flash bolted once he realized he was caught. Got it on camera and everything."

There's determination in his savior's voice. They both know the rules. The school has a very strict anti-bullying policy. Flash likely won't be returning anytime soon. Not after what he's done.

It takes a few minutes for Peter's muscles to begin unclenching. It's a slow process when he was so scared only moments ago, but his heart is still in overdrive. It's like they're locked - unable to listen to the reasoning in his brain. 

He tries to take deep breaths, but he's still struggling with the taste of iron in the back of his throat. It's going to take a lot more to feel human again. He doesn't know how he's ever going to feel like himself again - to not fear for his life.

But his savor is patient with him. She stands above him in case he needs help to stand, but she gives him enough time to allow his brain to process the trauma. Peter needs to feel safe before he can even think about opening his body with another person so close.

When he's ready, his hands are the first thing to move. They're slowly removed from his face as he struggles to keep his breathing calm. It takes seconds for Peter to process the puddle of red below his face - the blood dripping from his broken nose. His hands are also smeared with the slimy substance.

The next pain is worse. He's trying to push himself off the ground when a sharp pain shoots through his right side. It's the exact spot where Flash was kicking only moments earlier. Where he's sure something is broken. Probably a rib. Maybe something worse.

"Do you want some help?"

Peter shakes his head. He doesn't need anyone's help. He wanted to be the one to help people. To be an inspiration for the other people struggling with their identities. He stood up to the biggest homophobe in the entire school, but it only brought him pain and suffering. Helping does nothing.

What's the fucking point of any of this?

Sexuality. Soulmates. Love.

It only brings pain and suffering. 

Peter hates himself. He hates that he has put so much of his own self-worth into his identity because now it's the reason he struggles with himself every night. The reason that the other kids hate him and call him a whore. The reason he nearly died today.

Tears stream down his face as Peter thinks about how much he hates his own existence. He doesn't want to live anymore - not like this. Not when he's in so much pain.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not," Peter chokes out.

The stranger kneels down beside him. Her movements are gentle and slow - careful to not spook Peter with his body is on fight or flight mode. She's here to comfort him. To help him. The last thing she needs is to make him fearful of another person. To feel guilty over something he can't control.

No. He deserves better than this. He deserves the world.

"He's wrong, you know. Flash. He's a bully."

"No," Peter chokes out. "It's not just Flash. They all think I'm faking it."

The silence in the hallway is deafening. There's no perfect response for a sentence like that. Not when Peter's spent the last three months doubting his own existence. She knows there's nothing she could say to fix that. It's normal to question yourself sometimes, but the population has beaten shame into him. You shouldn't have to question yourself in a world where your sexuality is clear on your skin.

But she's been questioning herself too. She got her colors only a few days ago, and she hasn't been to class since. She needed a few days to think and decide what this meant for her future.

"Don't listen to them. You're valid too."

It's the first time Peter's heard words like this since getting his colors. May loves him, yes, but this is the first real assurance he's gotten from his peers. His chest was full of hatred and pain only moments ago, but having an ally gives him hope again. It's a reason for him to keep trying.

Peter pushes himself off the dirty floor and looks up towards the mysterious stranger who saved him. The person who gave him hope. A reason to get up and try again.

It's Michelle. The girl from his morning classes. The one that always sits near them at lunch, but only contributes quirky remarks from time to time. He should have recognized her voice, but he was too stuck in his own head to realize he had a friend here all along. He's not alone.

She's different. There's something different about her now. Peter's brain short circuits as he takes in the newly found dripping colors down the side of her face, arranged in a pattern very similar to his.

Magenta. Yellow. Cyan.

"You got your colors," Peter whispers. He pulls his body up against the lockers next to her. They sit close enough that their shoulders touch - the two misunderstood teenagers finding comfort in each other. There's a newfound understanding between them.

"It's not a big deal," Michelle replies nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I get it. It's okay if it is, though."

Michelle traces her fingers over her newly found colors. Her mark doesn't define her, even though she knows her parents were truly unhappy with her rarity. She's spent her whole life being judged by her parents. The last thing she wants to do is give them another thing to resent her for.

But her mark makes her special. It's not her entire being, but it's a big part of who she is. She has an open heart. The ability to fall in love with someone no matter their gender. That's nothing to be ashamed of. She could fall in love with anybody in the world. That's something extrodinary.

Slowly Michelle falls for the boy she saved in the hallway that day - Peter Parker. The couple spends their days supporting each other and teaching others that it's okay to be yourself. It's even something to be proud of. They make a stand against the whisperings of a broken system.

Peter finds himself falling for her with every word she speaks. She's got a bit of an attitude, but there's a soft spot deep down too. He wonders if he is the only one to see it. Because even though he was late noticing her, she's one of the most amazing people he's ever met.

It takes them three years to realize the marks on their face match because of different colors. Soulmate marks don't need to match in sexualities. Only Shape. They just spend so much time enjoying each other's company that they never bothered to check. But it's true.

Peter and Michelle soulmates. Meant to be. For the rest of their lives.

_\-----------------------_

_All Sexualities are Valid_

_All Genders are Valid_

_Dating someone doesn't make you any less Valid_

**Author's Note:**

> _There were authors notes here, but they have since been redacted. Thank you for understanding._


End file.
